Fading Stars
by snowygrin
Summary: When a medicine cat receives a startling message from Starclan, the clans' contentious relations are thrown into chaos and cats are pitted against each other with life-or-death stakes. ((Takes place at the lake territory with all new characters. A rewrite of an idea I tried out years ago, but this time hopefully better than my 12-year-old-self was able to write.))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Burrpelt skirted around shrubs and groves of trees, his near-silent tread punctuated with pebbles skittering down the sloped path. Between berry bushes and over the stream, Windclan's territory could be seen, the wind hissing through the dry grass.

'...all pitted against one another…' he mumbled, 'one winner. Bloodbath.' Starclan's lights still blurred his vision. So strange, how in some visions that same light was comforting. Tonight it had been eerie and distorted. Tonight it scared him.

'What's this about a bloodbath?' A brown tabby tom, taller than Burrpelt, stepped onto the path before him.

'Step aside, please.' Burrpelt said, 'I mean no harm. Only passing through, returning from the Moonpool.'

The tabby didn't move, his eyes flicking behind Burrpelt and then back. 'I'm on border patrol. You're trespassing.'

'I'll excuse your ignorance. You're young, so you might not know me.' Burrpelt raised his head, his gray and white mottled framed looking no less impressive for it. 'I'm Burrpelt, Shadowclan's medicine cat. And unless you expect me to swim home, then you'll allow me to pass without trouble.'

'And I will, once you tell me what it was you were muttering about. Something strange is happening, it must be for you to approach Starclan at a time between half-moons.' The apprentice's eyes flicked again behind Burrpelt, who glanced behind him to see two round eyes crouched in the reeds. A tall white tom stepped out, an unsettling smile on his features. Burrpelt recognized him by his black paw and ears.

'Coalfoot,' Burrpelt said. 'Is Thunderclan really so starved for information that it would ambush a medicine cat with its greenest warriors? You've barely been a warrior for half a moon, and you would interfere with the will of Starclan?' He made to brush past the apprentice who had first blocked his path, but the trail was too small.

'Thunderclan is starved for nothing.' The tabby apprentice hissed, unsheathing his claws. 'We're stronger than ever.'

Burrpelt's fur began to prickle. When he was young, he might have stood his own against two inexperienced warriors, but since then he'd faced many injuries, and now even walking was a painful thing to him. _Starclan help me, _he thought. _I can't pass to your realms tonight. The message I carry is too important. _'If Thunderclan is as strong as you say, then why is Gorsestar ordering that lone medicine cat be ambushed in the night?'

The Thunderclan apprentice cast a look at his senior, who growled, 'Gorsestar doesn't know all the workings of Thunderclan.'

_Then this is mutiny. _Burrpelt realized. _Thunderclan's hierarchy is crumbling, as Wrenstar feared. _

'Out with it.' Said Coalfoot, 'Whatever affects Shadowclan so much that you feel inclined to slink around Thunderclan whenever you please must be important enough to share.'

Burrpelt cast around in his mind for an answer. '... Nettlefur's kits are severely sick, and other cats have been showing signs of illness. Yesterday we lost an elder.' It wasn't explicitly a lie. Nettlefur's kits were sick, but only with a mild cough that they were already recovering from. Briarclaw had died too, but only of age. 'I came to Starclan pleading for solace and healing.'

'You're lying.' Coalfoot said, eyes narrowing. 'Why not make this easier for yourself and say whatever it is that put that look of terror on your face?' When no answer came, Coalfoot raised an unsheathed paw, but before he could strike the old cat he was bowled over by a sandy-colored bundle.

Through the hissing and spitting, Burrpelt could smell Windclan scent. Before the Thunderclan apprentice jumped into the skirmish, Burrpelt lashed out a claw and raked him on the muzzle. He yowled and jerked his head away, redoubling to jump onto Burrpelt. Burrpelt reacted, sidestepping out of the way, and the apprentice landed poorly, his paw sliding on the slope and his head cracking against the stone-strewn earth. He rolled down the muddy slope and dropped into the freezing water. Burrpelt's fur stood on end, and he dug his claws into the earth as he tore down the path, eyes roving to find a safe way to the water. He was a poor swimmer, but he couldn't let this apprentice's misstep be his end.

As he quickly picked his way down the slope, sliding and grappling madly, he could still hear the yowling of the two cats fighting upwind. He dove into the water and after the Thunderclan cat, paws churning through the icy current, head barely above the surface. _How can I find him like this? I can't. We'll both drown. _The current drove him under an overhang, and suddenly in the darkness, he wasn't sure which way was up and which was down. The iciness of the water was starting to thread through his veins with painful sharpness, and his movements became less precise and more desperate and stunted.

The current threw him against a hard surface, pinning him there with malicious intent. Scrabbling for purchase, he clawed his way toward what he thought was the surface. His breath was leaving him, and the cold replacing it. When he did break the surface, it was with a haggard gasp as he dragged himself onto the stepping stone. For half a moment, he allowed himself to breathe, sucking in breath like he'd never breathed before, all the while searching for any sign of the fallen apprentice. His heart beat rapidly, but he saw nothing. No cat, only choppy, icy currents all around.

'Fox dung,' he wretched. 'How could this happen?'

The fighting upstream had stopped, and Burrpelt looked up to see the sand-colored warrior picking their way down the slope. Behind them, Coalfoot stood stock still, eyes fixed on the two with something like disbelief. Maybe hatred. His ear hung at the side of his face, only attached by a sliver of skin.

'You killed Clovepaw.' He said. 'He's gone.'

In shock, Burrpelt couldn't work up an answer. _No, _he cried inwardly. _I tried to save him._

The sandy cat bounded lithely from stone to stone until she reached Burrpelt's side. She was smaller than he expected. 'Burrpelt.' She dipped her head in greeting, still panting from her battle. 'My name is Softstep, of Windclan. We should move away from the Thunderclan border before more trouble comes. Windclan will grant you safe passage, and I expect Riverclan will do the same.'

Burrpelt nodded, throat raw and stinging. When he looked back up to the opposite bank, Coalfoot was gone. Softstep guided him over the remaining stepping stones and to the edge of her territory.

They walked along in silence for a while, making slow progress. Shy rays of sunlight were weaving between the gray dry grass, which rattled as breaths of wind passed over it. Burrpelt's strides were stiff and aching, and his new companion looked drained from her fight. There were scrapes and tufts of fur missing along her side.

'I was patrolling nearby when I scented you three.' She said, breaking the silence. 'Couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to patrol. I couldn't hear what you were saying, but as I got closer, I could tell they were threatening you.' She glanced at him, 'No warriors should attack a medicine cat on their trek to the Moonpool. It was low of them. I hope I did the right thing; it was hard to tell what was going on.' She looked down, 'Although I can't help but regretting. Nobody's life should have been taken. That apprentice—Clovepaw, I mean—he was so young.'

'I only struck him once.' Burrpelt felt numb, 'Then he was coming at me and I moved out of the way. He lost his balance and fell in.'

'I believe you.' Softstep said, giving him a sad smile. 'And you did all you could to save him. Clovepaw joined Starclan as soon as he broke the surface of the river. I don't think even a Riverclan warrior could have found him on such a dark night. Not with the chill of those waters.'

'He was too young. I should've been faster.' He shook his head. 'Regardless, it was kind of you to jump to the defense of a cat you didn't even know. Thank you.'

'You did the same, and more. You jumped into the water for a cat that threatened you.' She smiled, 'And anyway, I'll take any chance I get to pummel some sense into a Thunderclan cat.'

_It wasn't enough, though. _He thought. They padded along in silence for several minutes, and then Burrpelt slowed, scenting other cats. Softstep was treating him with kindness, but after his last interaction, he couldn't help but be a wary.

Moments later, two Windclan toms nosed their way through the yellowed grass. 'Softstep!' A mud-colored tom said, sounding relieved. 'We wondered where you'd gone this morning. We just scented Shadowclan and Thunderclan near the border—' He trailed off as he realized. 'What's Burrpelt doing here?'

She answered quickly, 'Saw him across the Thunderclan border, two Thunderclan cats had him penned in, and were about to attack him, so I jumped in.'

'Ever the justice-keeper,' The cloudy gray tom with a dark muzzle smiled.

'The skirmish was short, but during the fight one of the apprentices slipped and injured himself. Fell into the river.' Softstep paused, her eyes telling. 'It was an accident, a skirmish gone too far, but who knows if Coalfoot can see it that way, and I don't know that I can blame him. It was dark, and he was injured and irate. I wouldn't be surprised if he goes to Gorsestar with ill tidings against Shadowclan and Windclan.'

'We can hardly expect him to sing our praises.' Burrpelt said.

The two toms exchanged worried looks. And Softstep suddenly cursed, 'Mouse dung! Burrpelt, you must be exhausted, and probably frostbitten! I'm sorry I didn't think to offer earlier, but you should come back to camp and see Volewhisker. I'm sure she can give you the herbs you need.'

Burrpelt smiled and shook his head. He needed rest, definitely, but the message he carried was too important to stop for. And as good as this young warrior's intentions were, who knew how the rest of Windclan would react, or what would happen should they become too interested in why he was at the Moonpool to begin with. 'Thank you, Softstep, for everything.' He dipped his head, meaning every word, 'I don't know that I would be alive if you hadn't stepped in tonight. I'm in your debt for it. But I've studied herbs enough moons to take care of my own frostbitten whiskers, and I'll hobble back to Shadowclan borders as I always have.'

Softstep smiled, dipping her head in return. 'Starclan go with you, then. I'm going to leave you in the care of Robincall and Hazegait.' She looked at them to make sure they were alright.

'We'll take him, you go get some rest.' Robincall said gently.

She nodded, turning back to Burrpelt. 'They're dear friends of mine. I would trust them with my life. They'll escort you to Riverclan border. I am going to have Volewhisker put some poltice on my scratches and scrapes.' She turned and began to trot toward Windclan camp.

'Alright, Burrpelt, let's see you to Riverclan.' Hazegait said.

Burrpelt nodded, trying not to look as pained as he was feeling. 'The charity Windclan has shown to me this morning won't be forgotten. Thank you. You're lucky to have such noble clanmates as Softstep.'

'I know,' Robincall said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sky was just lightening when Coalfoot shouldered into the medicine cat's den, his ears lowered.

'You look ready to claw someone's ears off. What happened? Meet an angry badger?' Dustshanks said with a low chuckle. He was often awake sorting herbs before sunlight snaked its way into the gulley Thunderclan camp was nestled in.

Coalfoot hissed back. 'Clovepaw is dead, Dustshanks.'

'What?' Dustshanks's head snapped up from what he was doing, stricken. '_How?_'

'Clovepaw is _dead_.' Coalfoot spat again, stalking forward and lashing his tail. 'We were bearing down on Burrpelt like you'd asked us to, when a Windclan cat jumped out of the bushes and attacked us. Clovewpaw was knocked into the stream by Burrpelt while I was fighting.' As he looked down at his black paws, the cat grimaced.

It was becoming more real now, what a strange and empty feeling to realize he wouldn't be seeing his apprentice this morning… or any other morning.

'Coalfoot,' Dustshanks said, his voice quiet, 'did Burrpelt get away?'

Coalfoot jerked his head up, irate. 'Does it matter now?! My apprentice - my friend - is probably washed up some Windclan shore. What am I going to tell Gorsestar, the clan, his mother? Fox dung, Dustshanks, you're too caught up in your own plot to see reason.'

'Coalfoot, I'm sorry. This is a terrible loss. Clovepaw was a brave warrior.' Dustshanks looked him in the eyes, 'but you must understand that if Burrpelt goes back to Shadowclan with a vision from Starclan, our efforts will be for _nothing_.'

'I'm starting to question what our efforts were for in the first place. How can a cat's life be worth less to you than power?'

'It's not,' Dustshanks countered, 'but now nothing can be done for him. Do you understand?'

There was a tense moment where neither of them spoke.

Finally Dustshanks let out a breath. 'Coalfoot, I'm sorry. I really am.' He padded closer and lay his tail across Coalfoot's haunches, in a moment of uncharacteristic tenderness. It was eclipsed by the emphasis he put on his next words. 'Go and tell Gorsestar that Clovepaw slipped and fell into the water. Do not mention Shadowclan or Windclan to him - we don't need to start a war over this. You can come back to my den and use it to rest afterward, that way you won't be bothered by cats getting too nosy, at least for a few hours.' He sighed, 'I'm going out to find some herbs to treat you. Looks like that ear could use some.'

Coalfoot looked at him warily. He knew that herbs were the last thing on Dustshanks's mind. More likely he was meeting up with one of the Windclan or Shadowclan cats he'd recruited over the last few moons.

Dustshanks stalked out of his den, and Coalfoot was left with a terrible throbbing of his scratches and a new dread creeping over him like cold water. He couldn't believe it had taken the death of Clovepaw for him to realize what he'd dug himself into. But if he told someone, he knew that Dustshanks would probably retaliate violently.

The cat had always been prone to act strangely. Coalfoot was one of the few who knew him well, that he had mostly been trained as a warrior until their previous medicine cat's health started declining rapidly. Coalfoot knew he'd taken the position as the medicine cat's apprentice only reluctantly, and that he had no belief or loyalty to Starclan. Sometimes Dustshanks's disresgard for the warrior code was frightening. But he excelled in keeping his composure, and there was almost no doubt to his loyalty in the clan. Why would there need to be? He'd been so careful.

Coalfoot made his way to the leader's den, meandering. He wasn't sure he could lie to the leader and look him in the eyes. But the thought of the clan finding Clovepaw missing, searching for him in desperation, while he sat in silence was unbearably cruel. He didn't want to be the cause of a clan war.

Eyes on his paws, he nearly bumped into Sleetfur, the clan deputy, on his way up to Gorsestar's den. She looked surprised to see him, 'Coalfoot, you're up early.' She stopped, 'Something's happened.' It was more a statement than a question, 'Starclan, are you alright?'

He nodded, 'Yes. Well, no. I'm not really. I need to talk to Gorsestar.'

'Of course.' She said, sensing his seriousness and turning around to walk him to the entrance. 'I was just seeing him about patrols, so he's awake.' She stopped outside and nodded him in. She was a quiet, gentle cat - a strong warrior. Coalfoot was thankful for her discernment, as she seemed to sense this was something that she didn't need to be present for, as curious as Coalfoot knew she must be. 'Let me know if you need anything.' She said, tapping him gently with her tail and then turning to leave.

When Coalfoot entered, Gorsestar lay with his paws tucked under him and his tail twitching back and forth, looking deep in thought. When he saw Coalfoot, he stood up and padded to meet him.

'Coalfoot,' He dipped his head, 'something serious must have happened for you to come straight to me rather than getting your wounds treated.' His eyes slid from Coalfoot's ear to the scratches along his side.

'Gorsestar, I…' He searched for words, 'Clovepaw is dead. I'm so sorry.'

Gorsestar looked stricken. Coalfoot felt a tremor of sadness.

'A rock gave way by the Windclan border and he fell into the river. I… I think he hit his head on the way down.' Realizing how feeble this sounded, he tacked on, 'He couldn't sleep, so he came and found me and asked if we could hunt. I wish I'd never said yes. I never should have said yes.' His eyes were fixed on some point behind Gorsestar. He hadn't expected his voice to shake so much.

There was a horrible moment of silence. Would Gorsestar even buy this?

'Oh, Coalfoot, I am so sorry.' Gorsestar closed the distance and touched his nose to Coalfoot's shoulder. 'No cat should have to see their apprentice join Starclan's ranks before him. It's not nature's order. What an awful loss.' He stepped back and heaved a heavy sigh. 'You should go to Dustshanks to have your ear treated. I...I'll break the news to the clan. Coalfoot, I know this must be so torturous to tell me. Don't blame yourself for it - it could have happened to any cat.'

_But it happened to Clovepaw. And it didn't have to._

Coalfoot felt a tangible ache in his chest, somewhere between fear, loss, and guilt. It was almost worse that Gorsestar had taken to his story so easily. Of course a clan leader should believe the best of his clan, and Coalfoot didn't have a better way to defend himself. But part of him wanted the truth unearthed. _We're plotting to overthrow you, you old flea-bag. Defend yourself! Get angry with me, for Starclan's sake._ It almost would have relieved him to have Gorsestar strike him, or yell at him. Instead Coalfoot felt buried, suffocating slowly under the secrets of his clanmates and his dead apprentice. And all the while, here Gorsestar was, forgiving him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was a clear morning, the sort of morning where shy rays of sunshine nudged between branches and warmed toadstools and patches of clover. The tread of two Shadowclan apprentices was near-silent over the carpet of pine needles, save for the occasional comment from one to the other. Nettlepaw and Shrewpaw had been sent to collect moss to line the elders' den, only pausing occasionally to chase a starling or squirrel.

Nettlepaw crested a ledge, peeking from between shrubs to look at the morning light sparkling across the lake.

'See any moss yet, fluff-brain? Or are you too busy admiring the view?' Shrewpaw drew up beside him, grinning.

'Haven't found any yet,' he said with a shake of his head, glancing at her and back to the water.

'Fox dung,' Shrewpaw cursed, hopping down and nosing through the rocks and dirt. She was a feisty tortoiseshell cat, who especially liked swearing when the mentors weren't around. She was a much newer apprentice than Nettlepaw was, and at first her boldness had shocked him. Now he was getting used to it, maybe even a little endeared by it.

She continued with her nose close to the ground. 'We'll never make good hunters if we can't even hunt moss. I mean, c'mon, it doesn't even move or anything. Some moss-hunters we are.'

'I'm sure we'll find some. I know there's a lot on the rocks by the Riverclan border.' Nettlepaw reasoned.

'Then we'll go there!' She was already galloping past him, into the bushes.

'Wait up!' He laughed, diving into the underbrush after her.

'I'll wait up when you get faster.' He heard her taunt back.

At their pace, it didn't take long to reach the rocks Nettlepaw had mentioned, a clump of greening boulders shaded by overhanging trees, a small creek running below. It would have been a peaceful spot, if the Riverclan scent didn't make him so uneasy.

'This is great! We could collect enough moss to line the whole clans' nests if we wanted.' Shrewpaw crooned, only to grimace a moment later. 'Ugh, I just got excited about moss. I sound like an elder.'

'Ssshhh,' Nettlepaw stifled more laughter, 'If you keep yelling about moss you're going to alert every Riverclan patrol in the area that we're here.'

'So what,' She laughed, 'No clan war that I've heard of has started over moss.' To prove her point, she leapt to the top of one of the nearby boulders, 'MOSS!' She yelled, 'We've got some moss that'd make Eelstar jealous!'

'Oh shut _up_.' Nettlepaw said, bowling her over. They rolled for a moment and landed in a patch of grass, snickering.

'Careful,' Shrewpaw said, 'you almost knocked me into the stream.' She shouldered out from under him and shook the dust out of her pelt.

'Sorry,' He said, suddenly sheepish and regretting what he'd done. 'You're not hurt, are you?'

She ignored him.

'Shrewpaw?'

She was suddenly alert, 'I'm fine, I just heard something.' Her eyes grew wide, looking in the direction of Riverclan. She crouched down and Nettlepaw mimicked her movement. For all her big talk, she looked genuinely afraid to meet a Riverclan patrol.

The leaves parted Burrpelt stepped out, scanning the forest floor. His eyes fell on the two apprentices and he purred. 'You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see familiar faces.'

He hobbled to the edge of the stream, looking up and down for a good place to cross, and finally stepping into a shallow patch. His paws made small impressions in the sand beneath the clear water that were washed away as fast as he'd made them.

'Burrpelt!' Nettlepaw said, relieved. He glanced to Shrewpaw and noticed she still looked tense. He addressed Burrpelt, reluctant to look away from Shrewpaw's strange expression, 'What are you doing coming from Riverclan territory?'

'Truth be told, Starclan urged me to speak to them at the Moonpool last night, but on my way back, a Thunderclan patrol refused to let me cross their territory.' He looked down at the apprentices with a touch of seriousness, 'This is nothing to be worried, about, okay? It's something between Starclan and I, so please for now don't go talking to the rest of the clan about it.' He looked at both of them, and they nodded. 'Good. Now, I'm so tired I'm having trouble staying on my feet. Could you help me back?' Nettlepaw noticed the old medicine cat was limping, and for the first time saw some scratches down his back.

Shrewpaw suddenly interjected, 'I can do that! I'll walk you back. Nettlepaw, you can stay and collect the moss for the elders, right?'

'Right. But, Shrewpaw, are you sure you don't want me to do it? I can help out.'

'It's okay, Nettlepaw, we don't need you.'

Stung slightly, Nettlepaw nodded and watched as the old medicine cat walked away toward camp, with Shrewpaw guiding him.

The strangest foreboding tugged at Nettlepaw. He shook it off. _They don't need your help right now_. He reminded himself. _So go be useful and gather some moss._


End file.
